When women shave their legs it can be very difficult to reach all areas of the legs. This is especially true if the woman is either large or may have some physical handicaps. Also, it is often more convenient to perform the shaving in a shower or bath so that the skin remains moist for movement of the razor and so that hair is immediately removed. Bending over and twisting to reach all parts of the legs can be dangerous in a shower or bath since the person could slip and get hurt, as well as cut themselves.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved safety razor handle to eliminate bending and twisting during shaving of the legs.